Captives of the slave ship
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: With a mission turning very wrong, a team of kunoichi composed of Sakura, Ino and Hinata gets caught in a ship full of slave girls. Who will be there to save them? Enter the Strat Hat crew...


Captives of the slave ship

Things weren't exactly looking very sharp. What was supposed to be a simple spying mission had turned rather problematic for the trio that had been requested for this particular task.

Sakura, a chunin of Konoha, was accompanied by two other kunoichis from her own village. With Ino and Hinata at her side, this was merely supposed to be a routine check, something for some quick cash. Getting on board of a ship and inspecting the capacities, stocks and the crew to report to a warlord was something that should have been a breeze, yet those aboard the vessel had been particularly skilled for the pirates they were supposed to be.

Looking at both Ino and Hinata, Sakura saw that they had just woken up from their unconscious state. Looking around, she could see that all three of them, as well as other women she didn't know, were all tied in ways that indicated a rather intricate knowledge of how to properly tie knots. Perhaps she could have used her techniques and her chakra to get out, yet she was unable to move a muscle.

''Ino, Hinata! Can any one of you get out of this mess we're in?'' said the pink-haired kunoichi, hoping for the best. A bit unsure about just how they had gotten into this mess, she at least saw the silver lining in all of this: they were inside the ship from what she could tell. The rocking motion, the smell in the air and the humidity did invoke the sea in many ways.

Here hopes were dashed however, with Ino replying ''Well, I could possess a crew member if my arms weren't so tied tightly together.''. Hinata did not exactly offer much more, with ''I'm not sure identifying weak spots and my gentle fist might really work if I can't move at all. Sorry...''. So much for the silver lining thought Sakura.

However, as she was about to actually ask the other captives the same question, the light of a torch blinded her slightly as some of the pirates entered the room. With their rather bad hygiene stinking up the place and their lecherous look on their face, the horror of the situation could be seen on everyone's face, save Ino and Sakura who were ready to defy their expectation. They would not crawl and beg those ruffians.

''Well, I'll be damned if those pretty little spies lady aren't awake! Care to tell me just what it is you were looking for, lass?'' told the pirate ahead of the pack.

Staying silent before the bunch of looters and pillagers, Sakura deigned not give him any satisfaction. Sharing this sentiment were Ino and Hinata, who kept quiet as Sakura made it her duty to represent the ladies here.

''The silent treatment it is. Well, y'all gonna be in for a surprise. You see, we're not just wee little pirates here. We be far more than that! Go ahead, Dario, show them girly and precious little morsels just what we can do!'' told the man to another that seemed to be a bit cleaner than the rest.

The pirate, with clothes that were looking a bit more designed, went ahead before Sakura as he did something that seemed familiar, yet confusing at the same time. Doing some very complicated hand signs in a quick and fluid motion, he concluded his actions with his fingers pointed at Sakura. Targeted by this very technique, a cloud of dust elevated around Sakura as she gasped in surprise.

''We be pirate ninjas, ladies! We be free spirits who wanted more than missions, villages and what-not. This here Dario is the one who does the design for our costumes as well as the costumes of our slaves. He's a designer jutsu practitioner he is.'' the previous pirate said, looking excitedly as the cloud of dust settled down.

Sakura, aghast at this sudden revelation, was even more surprised by her new attire. Under the ropes, she could see and feel that her clothes were decidedly different. Her kunoichi garments had been replaced by something that was definitely more revealing. Sporting a tight tube top, see-through pants made of something akin to silk, a face-veil, slippers and some wrist-bands of a deep green colorization, she looked more like an exotic dancer than a dangerous ninja here.

Her surprise soon turning to relief, Sakura looked back at the pirate defiantly. ''Okay, you've changed my clothes. It doesn't mean I'll serve you.'' she retorted, never minding her actual situation.

''Ah, but there are many things we've been doing. Experiments and the likes here, lass. You'll soon be turning into a devoted slave to me, Ninjabeard, the captain of the pirate ninjas. Look at this.'' the now identified leader proclaimed as he picked a surprisingly polished and beautiful gem from his a pooch in his satchel. The gem, green of colorization, was splendid, as if crafted with a care that was inhuman in the numbers of surfaces it possessed.

''This be what I call a chakra slave gem. By placing it in yer navel, I'll block all the unnecessary chakra flow, revert some and add newer ones to make sure you be the best slave ye can be.'' said Ninjabeard as he placed the very object in question in Sakura's belly button, carefully moving the ropes to allow him to do just that.

The gem being cold, Sakura could not hold back a small squirming motion. A tad disgusted by the fact that this pathetic man had caught her and the rest of her team, she only had to bid her time for an opportunity to appear. Only then would she...

Would she...

The look on Sakura's face changing, her animosity seemed to disappear slowly. Her dissatisfied smile, her angry glare and frowned eyebrows turned to a neutral position as if life itself had been drained from her features.

Most women, however, started to get horrified as Sakura started to show a little smile, one that was seductive and subtle, yet definitely present. Her whole face turning to something more devoted and beautiful, it was as if her thought process had been altered dramatically.

''Ahhhhr! This be a much more lovely sight out of you lass. Ropey! Remove the bind on those knots, lad!'' Ninjabeard went on to command, which made another of his subordinates release the hold of a jutsu he had.

The ropes on Sakura's seemingly vanishing, she rose as if her body wasn't cramped at all, not minding the actual numbness. Much like a puppet, Sakura went on then to bow and kneel before Ninjabeard. ''I am ready to obey you, master. Command your humble slave.'' she proclaimed, her tone calm, yet seemingly devoted.

''Aye, slave. Show us what the gem gave you as far as education goes!'' Ninjabeard happily said, clearly anticipating the next part.

Nodding in agreement to his request, Sakura got up as she danced like her clothes suggested she could. Moving her hips and stomach in ways that Ino or Hinata never suspected she could, Sakura was definitely entranced by this gem. Now acting like the slave she was dressed like, she was gone.

''Do the same thing for those two other spies. I'll have to make more pretty gems for the other pretty ladies after I'm done with the others. Meanwhile, go on and dress them up for the crew Dario. Make us proud.'' said Ninjabeard, letting Sakura follow him like the good slave she now supposedly was.

Dario, Ropey and the others, looking at their captain leaving, soon turned to look at the rest of the girls, including Ino and Hinata. Ready to do their work, they approached as the creation of sexy harem outfits and slaves was perhaps one of their favourite part of their job...

It was a sunny day. Everything was seemingly going smoothly in a part of a sea that was supposedly unexplored. Things could have gone wrong, yet somehow they didn't, which for most people on the ship was a good thing.

Except for Luffy.

Craving excitement, the captain of the Thousand Sunny had accepted the demand of Nami, his navigator to chart this area in case adventures could be had, yet so far he had been out of luck. Sanji was cooking, Chopper was busy with Usopp, Franky was doing his job and all the others were seemingly going on with their tasks. It was a rather dull time for the captain of the Straw Hat crew, who was at the very top of his ship, looking at the horizon for potential discoveries and other such nice things.

Munching on a piece of meat he brought up with him, the eager captain soon got excited, however, at the sight of another pirate ship on the horizon. Ideas storming up in his head, he soon got down rather quickly as he loudly proclaimed ''All hands on deck. We've got something on the horizon!''.

The crew, curious about just what this actually meant, went on rather rapidly, about as curious to find out what Luffy wanted as the man himself was about adventures in a relatively normal day on this ship. With everyone gathering closer, Nami was the first to vocalize what everyone was thinking. ''What's this all about, Luffy? An island? A stowaway?''

''Better yet. It's another pirate ship.'' Luffy said with a smile his rubbery skin allowed him to show. Seeing that the others were clearly not seeing what he was excited for, Luffy went on to explain his sudden burst of energy. ''We're pirates, right? It means we have to go on and loot another ship. We have to go on and board them, beat them and then steal their stuff!'' he explained, the connection in his head being a bit clearer now.

Usopp, Picking a long scope of his own design, looked at the ship in the horizon. Taking a few seconds to at least know what kind of ship they could potentially attack, the sniper adjusted his view many times until he went on with his opinion. ''It's a pirate ship from what I can see. Their symbol is a skull with some sort of bandana on the right eye.'' he said, stopping as he adjusted his scope a few more times.

''It seems well-equipped and there seems to be rather powerful cannons with surprising types of cannonballs. What's much more intriguing, though, is the fact that there are dancing girls on boards...'' he continued, until he was interrupted by the rather perverted cook. ''Dancing girls!? We need to save them right away! I'm sure they are captive of these ruffians and want to be saved by the likes of me.'' Sanji proclaimed, interrupting the sniper.

Nami, punching him to shut him up, replied by saying her opinion. ''We're here to chart these seas for my dream. No way are we going on attacking other pirates like this!'' she protested, looking at Luffy with an annoyed look on her face.

''It seems that those dancing girls have quite a lot of gold and jewels on them. They sparkle madly even from afar from what I can see. Those pirates must be rich.'' continued Usopp, going on as if he had not been interrupted in the first place.

Her face changing, Nami went on to smile and say ''But, however, maybe we should put some more of their loot in the Thousand Sunny. We never know when we'll need more money. We'll do it your way this time, Luffy.'' With no one minding her complete reversal of position, the group went on to look at Luffy once more.

''We can't approach them just like this. We'll need to neutralize their weapons before even getting on the offensive.'' retorted Franky, minding about the ship that he was always repairing bits and pieces here and there.

''Perhaps a diversion or an infiltration might work here. Someone inside their ship that can disable their cannons and prepare the way for us all to just beat them all.'' suggested Zoro, showing a certain interest in the whole thing that was not unusual for him. Thirsting for some violent action, he wanted for this to work.

''I don't think running toward them will do any good.'' said Brooke, not exactly savvy to this idea himself. ''I don't think a reindeer will go unnoticed'' added Chopper, who did not seem to mind such a wild idea.

Luffy, in what he would call a stroke of genius, had an idea. His eyes lighting up as he chuckled, he looked at his crews, then said ''I know! Nami and Robin could infiltrate the ship as wandering dancers and then could sabotage the whole thing. You still have what you and Vivi were wearing in Alabasta, right Nami?''.

Finding the idea to be rather stupid, most of the crew were about to just suggest something else, until Nami made her answer known. ''Sure, I'll do it. However, I want Robin to accompany me on board.'' she replied, much to the shock of three-quarter of the crew.

''Very well Nami. I think it might prove to be fun.'' commented Robin, surprising the rest of the crew even more. Luffy, to this response, only smiled and laughed at the idea of what would happen to those pirates if they thought they would have to deal with just two ''lost'' dancers.

''All right, let's prepare for this Robin. We'll change, then pick up the mini-merry and acts as if we were lost. If we can actually manage to do so, we'll just sneak on board, but somehow I doubt it. Come and we'll build a proper plan.'' she said in an almost nonchalant way, as if accepting this dangerous plan as being purely natural for this crew.

Robin, smiling slightly at the thought of a nice change of pace, accompanied Nami, much to the shock of some crew members who could certainly not believe they were actually going along with this.

Getting closer and closer to the ship in question, it seemed as if luck was on their side thought Nami. Now wearing the clothes she had worn in Alabasta, a strange feeling of nostalgia was evoked in her mind. To see Robin actually wearing the outfit that Vivi had given her made it a bit ironic, considering how things were when the princess had been a part of their crew. Still, it was time to focus on the present as it was time to get filthy rich and rob those pirates for all they were worth.

Luckily for them, it seemed that those pirates on deck were very distracted by those dancing girls, as Robin and Nami had no difficulty sneaking up on them. Getting close to a window on the side, Robin used her powers to form some sort of ladders out of multiple arms to make her and Nami reach a window.

Getting onboard, it seemed that their luck was still strong, as they were in the supply room, with plenty of food, alcohol and others resources were staked here, with no one to look after them to boot. Thinking that Luffy, Zoro and Sanji would be delighted to see this, both women went to the door. Opening it up, it seemed that their luck had run out as a pirate, one that had a long beard and that was as dirty as can be, looked at the both of them. Unsure about what to do just now, Nami tried not to succumb to panic. They were supposed to be undercover right now, to let the future pillaging of their ship be as smooth as possible.

''Whatchoo girls doing there?'' said the man, sounding a bit inebriated. He would be soon on to them, thought Nami. Not exactly sure of what those pirates were capable of, she had no clue as to how things would go if they had to fight their way through.

''We were here to pick up more alcohol for the party upstairs, master. I only had to show our newest sister where it was located.'' said Nico, salvaging the situation by staying as stoic and in-character as possible.

Buying into the lie rather easily, the man began to smile. ''Of course you were. How silly of me to forget such a lovely little attention from your part. After the party is done, you and I shall have to do some more intimate things, yeah?'' the lecherous and ugly man said, winking at Robin.

Not flinching for a second, Robin merely smiled, yet in a way that emanated a certain joy in knowing he'd probably get his head smashed in soon. ''Come on, you beautiful lass you. Get one of those small barrels and dance for us on deck. We be wanting those lovely hips to shake for us!'' he said, grabbing Nami and a barrel of ale as he excitedly moved away from the door.

Nami, confused as all hell, had no way to properly react as she was dragged along with that person. Unhappy about this, she knew that it was at least an opportunity to see just how much they were and how strong they seemed to be. It was a pity that she would not get first pick out of the treasure they most probably had around here, but she trusted Robin to carry on this infiltration without her.

Robin, a tad amused by what was going on, knew that this was only momentary for the navigator. If there was any need for her to be rescued, she would at least be there for her. Still, she was a strong person as she had proved time and time again. Moving along, part of her was rather satisfied to be in such an important mission. The costume, the thrill and the eventual results made this a bit more entertaining than it really was for Robin, who saw this as just one of the perks of being with the Straw Hat crew she loved so much.

Moving along, she used her powers to pop eyes in the wall to catch a peek at the many rooms below deck. Doing so rather quickly, she did not want to get caught, as she moved along after a few seconds with each time she used her powers.

Nami, all the while, soon got out in the sun again as the sight of many men cheering and whistling made her realize in what kind of situation she had landed in. Seeing many drunkards and other such people clapping their hands to the sight of dancing girls dressed in outfits much like hers, Nami knew what would be expected of her.

Inspecting the scene, she saw that the very center of close to everyone's attention was a girl with short pink hair, one that was dancing like a true professional. Her hips were charged with a certain energy and vivacity that were making her easily captivating. Her stomach was crackling, as if the belly gem in her navel was giving her some unknown form of power and sensuality that was out of this world. With eyes that were half-open, almost in a drowsy state, her mouth showed a smile that made it seem as if she was as lost in her movements as the sailors were in hers.

The other girls, while talented, were clearly out of their league when compared to this particular woman whose agility was beyond compare. However, Nami soon became the center of attention, with her lack of sensual movement getting her a high number of gross commentaries. Gulping, Nami tried to mimic what she saw as best as she could, remembering some of the basics that Vivi had taught her when she had been in Alabasta sometime after they had defeated Baroque Works and Crocodile.

Swishing her hips from side to side, Nami was hoping that the beauty she was greatly aware of would be an asset to her lack of experience. Moving her stomach awkwardly, she tried to compensate by jiggling her chest as much as possible, to create a diversion. Her luck returning, it seemed to do just the trick as the comments turned into cheer as she made her way right next to the pink-haired girl. With both being the center of attention, Nami certainly hoped that no one on the Thousand Sunny was watching this...

Robin, all the while, kept on investigating the ship. Not finding the treasure or the armory, most of what she saw were chambers. Getting a level below, she was lucky enough that close to no one was actually on guard here. With her theorizing that everyone must have been on deck, Robin began to worry a bit about Nami. Beginning to wonder if she should help her, Robin began inspecting the ship once more, albeit this time hindered by her thoughts being a bit more occupied by her crewmate.

This line of thought, however, was soon interrupted by the sight of something that was certainly unusual. There were two girls belly-dancing in a chamber where many harem-clad women were chained to the wall. Unsure about what this meant, Robin made ears appear in the wall to listen to what might be going on here.

To her shock, the two dancing women were somehow reciting a mantra. ''The masters will come for us. We must dance to accommodate those beautiful gems to our mind. We are slave and we love it. We must obey. We must obey. We must dance to-'' they kept repeating. Both women had empty-looking half-open eyes with smile on their faces, indicating that they weren't actually present in terms of intellectual presence. They were brainwashed or hypnotized by the look of it.

What was even more shocking, however, was the fact that all the other women were somehow looking at this with a mix between captivation and pure fear, as if they knew that they might turn into something like this soon enough. The blonde woman in purple and the black-haired woman in light violet were their future and it terrified them.

Unable to let something like this go on. Robin made those eyes and ears disappear, getting ready to be what those women needed: a heroine.

Nami, on the other hand, would have certainly loved to have a heroine on her side right now. Without the clima-tact, she was certainly unsure if she could handle those disgusting creeps that were looking at her. Her dance still going on, she could see that those cannons were actually quite big.

Uncertain about what she might do, she wanted to at least keep the show going on, if only to make sure those pirates were distracted long enough not to notice the Thousand Sunny on the horizon or the fact that she was certainly not dancing as well as the others.

However, something was a bit odd here, with most girls being either neutral or a bit afraid, save for the pink-haired girl who danced like a goddess. She was the only one half-asleep and dancing this well, which made Nami a bit curious as well as mischievous.

Seeing an opportunity to test her thief skills, she continued her dance as she began to move her arms in what could pass as a serpentine manner. Twirling around, she soon began to approach her hands close to the pink-haired girl, as if doing so in a manner that was supposed to arouse the spectators. Picking the beautiful belly-gem away, she smiled as she had made her first profit from this dangerous operation...

Getting closer to the actual room where those poor women were being kept, Robin saw that they were guarded by two pirates wearing strange clothing. One seemed to play with his hands, making the wall before him change color and shape, as if he was experimenting with his powers and various designs, while the other was busy playing with some small rope. Not exactly aware of the source of their power, Robin knew very well what she could do to make this a rather short fight.

Making arms pop out beside them on the wall, both pirates had no time to react as the arms began to flex at their neck, cutting out their oxygen. Panicking a little, they had no time to properly react as multiple arms like the one choking them appeared to make sure they were unable to move. After a good minute of this, both guards were unconscious, leaving Robin the freedom to go toward the door.

Opening it, Robin looked at the two dancing girls, seeing a certain weird energy that she had not noticed before emanating from the belly gems in their navel. Putting one and one together, Robin went on to remove them, curious to see if her theory was correct...

Nami, smiling in triumph at what she had just done, had no way to know what would eventually result of this as the pink-haired girl stopped dancing. Her eyes opening rather rapidly, another type of emotion began to appear on her face as her smile subsided. Pure rage showing off, the pink-haired girl began to shout savagely. ''Ninjabeeeeard!'' she said loudly, pointing at one in particular that had a full bottle next to him.

Moving rapidly toward the man in question, the pink-haired girl then punched him, sending him flying toward a cannon. With the impact pushing the cannon in the sea, yet somehow not the man in question, Nami was astounded by the strength of that dancing goddess.

With the girl now looking at her, Nami was unsure if that was a good thing. However, fast movements made it so the cat burglar would surely be at the mercy of this dancing warrior. ''Thanks for the save. I'm Sakura. Those bastards had me under a spell and you've somehow freed me from it. I hope you have some fight in you, because I know those guys have some.'' she said, making it so Nami could not use her cover anymore.

A tiny plan forming in her head, Nami knew just what to do, as she looked at Sakura. ''My name's Nami. If you want to live and get some reinforcement, I suggest you smash all those cannons with that massive strength of yours.'' she boasted, gaining a certain confidence knowing she had just made a powerful ally right there.

''Sure. I suppose I'll have to trust your judgement on that, Nami. Those guys are stronger than they look.'' said Sakura, now advancing as fast as possible to smash the cannons away.

With guns now in Sakura and Nami's direction, both were beginning to fear for their life, just as a pair of arm began to grow beside them. Putting them down, Nami began to smile as she saw Robin appear from the stairs with two other women dressed in the same way as Sakura.

Sakura, smashing the cannon, looked at their direction, shouting ''Ino, Hinata! We have to make sure those cannons are out of service. Help me get rid of those pirates right now, would you?''.

Both girls, complying, began to get into the fray as the pirates outnumbered them quite a lot. Nami, Robin, Ino and Hinata were trying their very best to fend them off as Sakura was pushing the cannons in the water. Ninjabeard, returning to his senses, looked at the apparent chaos and began to get truly annoyed at this insubordination from mere slaves.

However, as soon as the cannons were now in the sea, Robin activated her powers, making an amalgamation if hands appear on the sail.

''What's that supposed to do, you dumb woman?'' told the rude captain to the weird hand-spouting woman. Robin, smiling mischievously, looked back at him, then at the horizon.

Spotting a ship very far away, Ninjabeard laughed. ''This ship is supposed to save you all? My boys will get you and the other dumb girlies and we'll be away and this ship won't even have covered half the distance!'' he boasted, finding their stupidity a true source of amusement.

Laughing, his hilarity soon stopped however when he saw the ship seemingly propelled forward to their position. On it were some people he actually recognized now. Looking at the number of famous face aboard the ship that was now beside him for some inexplicable reason, he looked at Nami and Robin, now recognizing them very well.

''Oh blast me...it's the Strat Hat crew.'' he said, his fate now evident for him. Luffy, cracking his fingers, pointed at the ship as he shouted ''Let's steal their stuff!''.

*About 3 minutes later*

With all the ninja pirates now knocked down, Luffy looked down at them with Zoro accompanying him. ''Man, those pirates were small fry.'' said the pirate hunter, utterly disappointed by the fight they just had.

''They lacked the SUPER energy and techniques that we had.'' retorted Franky, his massive frame towering over everyone as he looked at the beaten crew lingering on the floor in pain.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata, rather amazed that such strong people existed, approached Nami and Robin. ''Thank you, each of you. You have made these waters safer and made it possible for us to do our job. I believe this calls for a reward. Go on and plunder the ship as you please. I only ask of you that you let us bring these captive to justice as well as let us use their ship to bring those poor women to safety.'' said Sakura, fully aware that she was asking much from a band of pirates.

Luffy, listening to what Sakura said, picked his nose in nonchalance as he quickly replied. ''Sure. I'm pretty certain those girls have family waiting for them. We were just here for fighting and to loot their stuff anyway.'' the Straw Hat captain said, not minding this request one bit.

Helping with the rescue of those poor women, the kunoichis and the pirates also collaborated with the retrieval of everything that had some sort of value. Food, jewels, gold, alcohol and much of everything was now the property of those good-natured pirates.

''I only ask that you let us pick those mind-numbing belly-gems. We want to make sure they are destroyed, so it cannot reduce other people to such a low state of self.'' said Ino, a bit shaken by the fact that she had almost been a plaything.

Nami, handing the one she had stolen, smiled at the blonde kunoichi, then silently went away to get back aboard the Thousand Sunny. The silent approval being understood, both parties went their separate way.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata, happy that their luck had finally turned out, looked at the chained and captive ninja pirates. Rather amused by this reversal of roles, Ninjabeard and his cronies were now the true captives on this slave ship.

Heading back to report on their mission, they would have quite a tale to say to their peers and their employers.


End file.
